The present disclosure relates to a coupling for use in an irrigation system.
Such a coupling may be used between an irrigation pipe and a main distribution pipe from which it branches off.
US Patent Application No. 20070074776, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes that the walls of a pipe under internal hydrostatic pressure experience, under ideal conditions, twice the stress in the circumferential direction as they do in the longitudinal direction.
In some cases, this should be taken into account in the coupling.